


Don't Play With Your Food:  Companions: The Final Fantasy Vampire and Witch AU

by GunSmithRayBomb



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Royal Consort Prompto, Young King Noctis, retired King Regis, vampire hunting witch, vampires in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSmithRayBomb/pseuds/GunSmithRayBomb
Summary: The Starscourge decimates the world changing people in terrible ways.





	1. prologue

Prologue-   
Solheim… It was a riddle. A whole ancient nation disappeared seemingly overnight. It was whispered of in myth and legend but never forgotten… It should have been forgotten. When a team of archaeologists discovered the ruins, they were astonished. They cracked open the ancient temple. A swirling black miasma permeated from the entrance… that should have served as a warning. inside they thought they would find treasures of old instead they found the scourge, the remnant of the transgressions of ancient Solheim. The first ones to enter the temple succumbed quickly. Their bodies turned to ash, filling the air with the pungent scent of over ripening fruit. The others fled but the spores still clung to them. They took it to their camps and it spread decimating the world population. 

Some were fortunate they suffered no ill effect but those they came in contact with were affected. These who suffered from the disease… the ones who didn’t die at least, started to change. Some began to exhibit strange powers such and superhuman strength, speed and intelligence. Some could control the elements and commune with nature and spirits. Then some began to develop an allergy to the sun and hunger for the blood of others. 

With no other way to categorize the people the inhabitants of Eos were divided into three races. The humans, the fortunate ones who survived the scourge with no signs of infection, the witches who inherited the ability to use magic, and the vampires who were strong and fast but could not live in the sun and needed to consume blood to nourish themselves.

Scientists attempted to study the virus. It seemed to have a will of its own. Its nature was capricious as it covered the world of Eos. Cases of the vampire strain seemed to focus in Lucis, Tenebrae, and Niflheim. The witch strain seemed to favor the nations of Accordo and Galahd even though Galahd was Lucian territory. The tiny, self- sufficient island nation of Veil, seemed to contain nothing but witches and Veil witches were the most powerful of all. 

As the world tried to pull itself together after its near demise conflict broke out. The vampires of the nation of Niflheim saw themselves as the next phase of evolution and mere humans should submit to them and be food. The witches in Niflheim quickly began to act as a guard for the mundane humans and the witches struck back at the vampires. All it took was one Niff vampire to drain the life from a witch by accident and the discovery was made that witches' powers could be absorbed that way. Niff vampire scientists then took to experimenting with breeding and strengthening the witches to in turn make themselves more powerful when they killed them.

But as the vampires of Niflheim were practicing how to kill and enslave humans and witches the vampires of Lucis were practicing to live with them. They set up blood banks and encouraged anyone willing to donate blood to feed vampires who weren’t too excited to hunt humans like prey. The Lucian vampires were also witness to a strange phenomenon called “awakening”. During awakening a vampire meets a vampire, human, or witch destined to be their lifelong mate. This mate is called the vampire’s “Companion” and they live and work together sharing every aspect of their lives much like a traditional marriage.

On the subject of marriages, it usually takes two vampires or two witches to produce offspring. Witch companions could sometimes reproduce with a vampire mate. The children born from such a marriage would most likely be vampire born with some magical ability no matter whether the mother or the father of the child is vampire. Vampires cannot reproduce with humans. Witches cannot reproduce with humans. The most notable of witch/vampire hybrids are the Caelums. This family rose up to be the rulers of Lucis making their seat of power in a city they named Insomnia and it became the capital of the nation. The nation of Tenebrae, even though it was part of Niflheim, followed the practice of Lucis and vampires, humans, and witches lived together. Their witch/vampire ruling family were the Fleurets.

Niflheim with their experimenting and blood draining had succeeded in turning the witches and humans into mindless toys. There was little life or joy in the land of Niflheim because every non-vampire had little to no will of their own. It goes without saying awakenings in Niflheim were almost unheard of and the pairings that existed were more like master and slave than partnerships. Niflheim of course became jealous of the peace, harmony and prosperity of Lucis and sought to take it for their own. It began with the annexation of Tenebrae which forced the Fleuret family to defect to Lucis. 

Niflheim invaded the witch nations of Galahd and Accordo looking for new witches. The combined efforts of Lucis, Galahd and Accordo were only barely able to push the Niff vampires and their devoted blood slaves away. Galahd witches remained in the Lucian capital in gratitude and used their magic in defense of their new home. Niflheim’s near victory only made them bolder and they set their sights on Veil knowing they could use the powerful witches there for experimentation. Though the Veil witches were very strong, strength means nothing when you are seriously outnumbered. Veil was defeated and the witches, the majority of whom were now orphaned children, were rounded up and shipped to Niflheim where they were branded like cattle and treated as such. The children were forced into a training facility where they endured all sorts of inhumane treatment. They were injected with drugs and those old enough were used in breeding experiments. It seemed Niflheim had learned nothing from the tragedies of ancient Solheim and they really should have paid attention, because past mistakes are always destined to be repeated. On Eos children of fate were being born who would show them the error of their ways and this is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Though he hated to act like the stereotypical brooding vampire portrayed by soap operas, Ignis had to admit he was in a mood. Trips to the administrative offices of the citadel tended to do that to the advisor. If he hadn’t desperately needed the files under his arm there was no way he would have made the trip there. Curse his secretary for taking the day off. The workers in the admin offices were so emotionally draining to him that Ignis usually departed from every encounter with a throbbing headache. Their attitudes with him balanced two different sides of the spectrum. Half the workers were overly flirtatious and the other half seemed to hate him. Those that seemed to hate him were of course the ones whose advances he had rebuffed.

So Ignis turned down a few dates, so what? The ones he had gone on were epic failures. There was no chemistry. They hadn’t had anything to talk about. It was just too much hassle to maintain appearances when he felt nothing for a partner. Every now and then he would meet someone who was amenable to the idea of a casual fling and Ignis would indulge. He would then spend days feeling guilty because he had felt no kind of connection. True his lovers had not found him lacking and had wanted to see him again, but Ignis could not bring himself to do so. Hence his reputation for being standoffish. Ignis wanted what his closest friends had found. The person who completed him, was that too much to ask for? Then the fact that he was the only one in his group who had no companion was yet another thing for the admin workers to gossip about.

“Ignis Scientia,” they would mock. “His heart is colder than the Glacian herself.”

“You’ll catch frostbite if you go on a date with him.”

“Yep,” someone else would agree. “He’s as pretty as a picture but, it’s like he’s made of stone.” The taunts only got worse from there.

“No wonder he hasn’t found a companion yet. The Astrals wouldn’t waste one on the likes of him. Poor girl or boy would be all alone forever waiting for “The Scientia” to notice that they exist.”

“Seriously, what would he do with a mate anyway? He’s got a calculator where his heart should be.”

“Scientia’s a dead end. Most of King Noctis’ inner circle has found their companions. The King has his Prompto, Gladiolas has Professor Yeager. Hell even Cor has Monica and everyone knows how cranky and harsh as that guy is.”

“Even little Iris managed to net that Loqi character,” someone laughed. “There has to be something wrong with Scientia.”

Their words cut Ignis like shards of glass, their condemnation made worse because they were thoughts Ignis himself had had. Not that he would ever question the wills of the Gods, but was he really destined to spend eternity alone? Would Ignis ever get to feel that instant attraction? Would he ever touch someone and feel that spark and see the visions that signaled his awakening? It was all Ignis wanted. He lay in bed every day alone imagining what his companion would look like and how their voice would sound. Ignis would fall asleep with a prayer to awaken in the evening and have his companion waiting for him.

By the time he made it back to his office Ignis just wanted to go home and put this nightmare of an evening behind him but there was a Crownsgaurd meeting to attend and it wouldn’t do for the King’s advisor to be absent. Ignis entered his office and placed the files on his desk. He crossed the floor to his mini-fridge. He got out a chilled bag of blood, twisted off the seal, and downed it grimacing at the temperature and the underlying plastic taste. Ignis then pulled out a can of his beloved Ebony and popped the tab, drinking it quickly to wash down the blood. That was as much of a lunch break as he could afford for the moment so Ignis went and retrieved the files he had gotten from the admin office as well as a few more that were already on his desk. After that he turned back and grabbed one more Ebony to get himself through his meeting and Ignis was on his way.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile in the darkened back alleys of Insomnia…

The night was chilly and a brisk wind blew. But in her fright the woman was sweating buckets. She ran as fast as she was able but she knew death was right behind her. The vampire was toying with her. He could easily over take her but he wanted to play this menacing game of cat and mouse. She was herded into an alley with no escape.  
Tears began streaming down the woman’s face. Vampires of Lucis didn’t behave this way. they were supposed to be kind and treat humans and witches with respect and kindness, now she was about to die.

“Please,” she begged. “Don’t do this.” The vampire laughed as he approached. His eyes glowed an ominous red, a sure sign that he was high. 

“Hush, it will only hurt a moment.” The vampire lied. He reached out grabbing the woman by the arm and pulling her close to his body. He smelled of stale cigarette smoke and sweat. Saliva dripped from his fangs as he was about to sink them into the woman’s throat.

“Hey fang face!” A feminine voice called. “Let her go or get hurt.” The vampire looked up at the building beside him. Standing on the metal fire escape above his head was another woman. This one was dressed in dark clothes to blend in with the darkness. The lower half of her face was covered by a bandana and her eyes were covered with mirrored visors making her unidentifiable. The wind shifted bringing the scent of herbs and earth to the vampire’s nose. 

“Ooohh,” he drawled, “I’m scared. Go back to your little workshop, witch, unless you want to be my dinner instead.”

“Try me,” the witch chuckled drawing a katana.

The vampire shoved the woman away from him and she crawled into a corner behind a dumpster. The vampire turned on the witch with his full speed baring his fangs. The witch kicked him in the abdomen making the vampire hiss.

“Bitch,” he seethed and rushed her again. The vampire made to punch the witch in the face and she slashed her sword taking his hand off with clean swipe. The vampire wailed. “You whore!”, he screamed.

“Hey now,” The witch stated calmly, “I may be a criminal, but one thing I have never been is a whore, buddy. That’s just mean.”

Still yelling the vampire charged her again. In his drug fueled rage he just couldn’t get that coming after the witch like a stampeding dualhorn just was not going to work. Seeing he just wasn’t going to be a challenge the witch gracefully sidestepped the vampire’s attack and dealt the killing blow. With one elegant slice, the vampire’s head came off and his body fell to the pavement. The witch conjured flames from her hands and set the corpse on fire.

The witch let out a sigh and took out a rag to clean her blade. The woman she had saved crawled out of her hiding place and stopped beside her savior.

“Thank you, thank you,” she stammered. The woman looked up at the witch who had turned to leave climbing back up to the rooftop she had been on. “Wait,” the woman called out to her. “Who are you?”

“Enchantrixx,” the witch answered and she was gone. Enchantrixx couldn’t stay in one place too long after all, she had another job to get to.


End file.
